


Blindfold

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My apologies that it's so filthy and....short. A quick bit of smut for the September Bingo on the 1_million_words comm, the title being the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

If this is what Blue Agave tequila did to them? Kono was going to pick some up on a regular basis. Hell, she’d buy stock in it.

Somewhere between shots one and two she’d started making eyes at Danny while Adam held her in his lap and kissed her neck, her shoulders. She could see Danny doing his best to ignore it and failing completely.

It was _way_ over the top for their usual beach parties, but the group around the bonfire had dwindled to just a few of them so…she felt brave. 

Apparently they all did.

Somewhere after shot two, she ended up on her back with Adam tugging her t-shirt off and Danny pulling at her shorts, dragging them over her thighs, her calves. Her head was on Adam’s legs, still, when something dropped over her eyes – her own shirt twisted into a blindfold, the ends being pulled tight behind her and tied in a double knot.

After that, it all raw sensation, filthy sound effects, and Adam’s narration in her ear: Him describing in sweet, murmured terms Danny going down on her all the time she was feeling it; Steve kneeling in back of Danny and gently abusing him with his hands, his tongue and then, from the gasped and stuttered sounds, taking Danny from behind.

Adam was too distracted to do the full play by play the whole way – he got sketchy right about the time Max’s assistant Mindy joined in, but Kono could hear it – could picture her standing over Danny, straddling him, Steve’s tongue and mouth working her into a wet, sloppy, shuddering, shivering frenzy and…..

That’s when they went tumbling down together: Kono, who’d been worked over hardest and longest, lost it the very most, shouting. Adam took possession of her mouth the second she was done, and came for her -- swollen, salty and almost as rough as she had. Danny was close to a tie with Adam, whimpering as he came. Steve and Mindy brought them all in for a groaning, moaning landing and…. couldn’t Kono just picture that, the two of them, a t-shirt over her eyes or not?

“Son of a…..” Danny’s voice, rougher than she was used to hearing it, which was…nice. It sounded so good, Danny's sex voice.

All of them were laughing, then, relieved and embarrassed and not embarrassed in the least at the very same time.

Kono only knew one thing for sure: They were doing this again in the near future – and she wasn’t wearing the blindfold.


End file.
